Never Been Kissed
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Tonight is Jessie's big date with Tony! She's excited, but something is also bugging her! Read to find out what it is! -Based on "Tempest In A Teacup"-


I have no idea of how I came up with this idea! But here it is! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Jessie nervously walked back and forth in her room. Playing with her own sweaty hands, and her eyes looking empty. Her beautiful prom dress was dragged back an forth as well, basically sweeping the floor. Everything was almost ready. She had the most gorgeous, princess gown on, and her hair was beautifully curled. All that was left was the make up. Her thoughts were interrupted when two girls opened the door, and walked into the room like they owned the place. Zuri and Emma of course.

Jessie was in such a trance, that she barely noticed the girls calling out her name again and again.

"Jessie!"

Jessie looked at them with worried eyes.

"Yes? What's wrong?" She lifted her dress slightly off the ground, and walked over to them.

"I think we are the ones who should be asking you what's wrong. You're pacing like a wild animal in a cage!" Emma stated, and then grabbed the young woman by the hand. "Come here," she said and sat Jessie down on her bed. Zuri jumped onto the bed as well, and joined their 'girl-talk'. The blond girl looked into her nannies worried eyes.

"Jessie, what's bothering you so much? You look amazing, and you're going on a date with Tony that probably won't end up chaos! Cheer up!" Emma giggled and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, what's wrong! Spill!" Zuri shot in, wanting to be a part of the talk.

Jessie couldn't help but smile a little at the little, sassy girl's comment. Even though she felt really bad, Zuri could always put a little smile on her face. The smile on Jessie full lips, quickly disappeared though, as she let out a sigh in despair.

"I'm scared..."

"What? Why would you be scared of Tony?" Emma frowned.

"I'm not specifically scared of Tony. He's a gentleman," she paused, "I'm more scared of what he might do, or try to do..."

"Don't worry, Jessie. If he does anything bad to you, I'll beat the hair gel out of him, and his black hair!" Smashing her little fist against the palm of her other hand, Zuri made her point very clear. Nobody should get on her bad side. Especially not today.

"I appreciate that, I think?... But he's not the 'problem'. I am." Jessie looked down at her sparkly dress.

"I don't get it? Why are you the problem here?" Emma got up from the bed, and grabbed a make-up kit she'd brought with her. Then she returned to her spot next to Jessie, on the big bed.

"What if he tries to kiss me?" At that very moment, Jessie had the worlds most miserable look on her face. Like a lost puppy. Zuri was about to say something, probably not something nice, when Emma sent her a look that told her to hold it back. Emma took over for Zuri, and started to talk again.

"Well, Jessie. I haven't had any boyfriends, but when a guy tries to kiss you... I think all you have to do is basically lean in and kiss back."

Jessie looked at her with a mocking look. "Gee. Thanks, Emma. I had absolutely NO idea."

A fake pout appeared on Emma's face, because of her nannies snippy tone. She just decided to ignore it, and started applying Jessie's make up. As she was applying some powder to Jessie's face, the nanny dropped the bomb on them.

"The problem is that I've never kissed someone before. Back in Texas, I never felt close enough to the guys that I dated, to do that."

Emma got a shock, and accidentally blew a massive cloud of powder onto her nannies face. The three girls coughed, and tried to make the powder cloud disappear by waving it in the other direction. Soon after it was gone, but Jessie's face looked like it'd gotten a serious spray tan. Not exactly the look they were going for.

"Did you just say that you haven't had your first kiss yet?" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes... And if Tony tries to kiss me tonight, I will have no idea of what to do, I'll ruin it and he'll never talk to me again!" She was freaking out!

"Jessie! Calm down! Tony is not like that at all! Remember; He's not one of your old 'Texas guys'. He actually cares about you, and your feelings. Just go with the flow, and it'll all be wonderful. Trust me." Emma looked into her nannies eyes, who were now less scared.

"You're right. I'm sorry for freaking out like that. I just really like Tony, and I don't wanna ruin it."

"Don't worry. You may be clumsy, but Tony is Jessie-proof. He can take whatever you throw at him. Even a first kiss."

Jessie giggled "Thanks?"

Emma simply smiled at her, and started to remove the powder. She could deny it as much as she wanted to, but knew herself that she couldn't honestly say that she didn't care about her goofy nanny. She did want her to chase her dreams, be with the guy she liked and more importantly: Be happy. Jessie worked really hard, every day. The only time she had a break, was basically at night when she was asleep. She always put up with the four troublemakers, and made sure to show them the love they couldn't always get from their parents in person. She was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to Emma and her siblings. So Emma wanted to make tonight Jessie's night. She wouldn't have to think about taking care of the kids. All she'd have to do, was to enjoy her time with Tony, and be a princess.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Jessie and Tony were now standing in the teacup. Face to face. Just the two of them. Bertram had left with the kids, to get a latter or something that could help them up.

"Tony, I can't believe another date got ruined," Jessie sighed, and leaned her back against the wall of the giant teacup, "This is the worst."

"Even worse than your prom disaster?" He looked over at her.

"No. But that date ended up with me all wet. My date laughed so hard, he wet himself."

"That guy was a jerk. With bladder control issues."

A small laugh escaped the red-heads lips, as she walked away from the wall, and closer to the center of the teacup. Tony followed her lead.

"Jessie, look. We're finally alone together, and there's no way you're gonna get soaked all the way up here!"

But as you speak of the devil, the giant teapot over their heads, sent a giant stream of ice cold river water over her. She was soaked to the bone. Tony just stood there in shock, as Jessie started to yell.

"Are you kidding me?! Come on! Where's the octopus?!"

Tony reacted and stepped in "Hey, calm down!"

"I can't! When I get steamed up, that's when I shout!" She sent him a death glare, and raised her hand.

"Yeah, and you spit a little too," Tony brushed away the spit on his face.

Jessie quickly realized that what she was doing, was wrong and wasn't going to get them anywhere. Letting her hand drop, to show that she was calming down. She sighed. This was not okay.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I really like you, and I wanted this night to be perfect." She rubbed her hand against her other cold arm, trying to heat herself up after the ice cold speed shower she just took. But Tony quickly interrupted her actions, by placing his funky, blue tuxedo jacket over her shoulders. She turned her head to look at him, as he made sure the jacket didn't fall of her shoulders. "But it is," he stood in front of her and grabbed the collar of the jacket. Tucking her in, pulling her closer, so that he could keep her as warm as possible. He would do basically do anything for that woman.

She was stunned. "Why are you not laughing at me? I look ridiculous."

"No you don't." A small smile appeared on his lips. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah, right. I'm a mess." They both went silent, when he leaned in and she noticed. Panicking. She thought to herself she could do it, but inches away from his lips; her head dropped in defeat. Interrupting the moment. Tony looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Tony," she whispered weakly. He leaned down his head, so his forehead touched hers. That way he could hear her voice better. He was still holding onto the collar of the jacket.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing. Sorry," You could hear the sadness, and regret in her voice. She did want to kiss him, but she was scared. Scared of not being good enough. Comfortingly, he gently rubbed the tip of his noes against her nasal bridge. Hoping that it had a calming effect.

"You know you can tell me anything, Jess. I care way too much about you, to let this special something, which I'm sure is nothing big, ruin this. What's bugging you?"

She thought for moment. Did she have anything to lose? No. The night was already ruined after all. Taking a deep breath, she pulled slightly away, and looked into his gorgeous eyes. Tony noticed how devastated she looked. Tears forming in her eyes. It was making him really worried. With a single small tear rolling down her cheek, she spoke.

"I-I've never been kissed before..." She whispered quietly, and closed her eyes. Fearing the worst.

Tony did have to admit that he was surprised. But he felt no urge, or need to laugh at her. He still looked at her with those admiring eyes. That would probably never change.

"So what? You're still you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, where the small tear had stayed stuck. "You don't have to be scared. I really like you, and nothing will be able to make my feelings for you go away."

Hope was now seen in her eyes. She didn't hear or see any sign of mocking. He was dead serious about what he just said.

"What do you say? Wanna take a chance with me?" He slowly leaned in again, but stopped inches from her lips. She could feel his hot breath on her trembling lips. She was still nervous, but felt more confident about it. She wanted to. Calmly, she nudged the tip of his nose, with her own. She felt ready. And in no time, faster than a heartbeat; She leaned in, and caught his lips with her own. She was surprised. It all happened all by itself, it felt natural. It felt magical. Getting caught up in the moment, she slid her hands onto his neck and kept them there. Showing that she wanted him closer. Getting the signal, he leaned in some more, making her back arch back slightly, to keep her balance. The kiss was needy. It was what she'd kept inside for 18 years. It was now all out there. She couldn't take it back, but she didn't want to either. Eventually they had to pull away, after some time, to catch their breaths again. They were both breathing loudly and heavily.

"Thank you," she managed to say between short breaths.

"For what?"

"Thank you for taking a chance on me"

"It was my pleasure," he winked at her, making her giggle and pull him in again, by the collar of his shirt. As their lips crashed together again, she dove her hands into his black hair. Tony quickly caught up with what was happening, and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Jessie smiled during the kiss, enjoying being kissed like she'd never been kissed before.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**As alwyas: Thank you for reading, please review and PM me some ideas!**_

_**And sorry for small gramma faults and typos! ;O**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Emilie!**_


End file.
